


Latin fanfiction

by claudilla



Category: The Big Bang Theory (TV)
Genre: Gen, Latin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-28
Updated: 2013-09-28
Packaged: 2017-12-27 19:49:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/982920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/claudilla/pseuds/claudilla





	Latin fanfiction

  
[ Vox Romana Publishing ](/)

  


##  Aenigma Peregrinationis Temporis 

**Aenigma Peregrinationis Temporis sive quid Romae antiquae evenit, Romae manet**

 

_Non iura in fructum nec in dominium “Theoriae Fragoris Maximi” habeo._

 

 

“Stercum! Non credere possum ut Romae antiquae simus; hic physicus falsus nos in futurum praemittere deberet; hoc displicet, impetrata multa et omnia mea atque praemium Nobelianum visere volui.” Sheldonus non felix fuit, ille locus valde insalubris videbatur. Quis scit, qualia germina Romana aliena latuerunt, parata eum interficere? 

Amia Faraha Fowlera perspexit angiportum obscurum, quo transmissi erant. Satis sit, sed non ad infinitum illinc celare possint. “Ego biologa, propono quam primum invenire quemdam modum indigenis immisceri, alioqui probabilitas mathematica mortis aut servitutis statistice ampla videtur.” Fortunate in angiportum obscurum transmissi erant.

Howardus Wolowitius videbatur fleturus esse. “Quid mater mea sine me faciet? Cras supercilia eius pingere debeo - eam in aerobicas aquarias deducere debeo.”

“O vir,” Rajeshus eum consolatus est, “Memento Bernardillam quoque illinc habitare; ea matrem tuam curabit.”

“Crucem!” Penelope non delectata fuit. “Amicus tuus Rajeshus eunuchus erit, postquam reveniemus!” [Praetereuntes spectavit et gemuit: “Oh, soleae pulchrae!”]

“Penelope, optimismum cole! Lectiones Latinae, quas te in Californiensi Instituto Technologiae capere adhortata sum, usui fuerunt”, Leonardus commotione scientifica vibrabat; hoc mirabile fuit. In tempora antiqua rediit!

“Garrulitas omnis non usui erit, cum fodinam salis fodiemus aut quadriremem remigabimus; res, quam modo Penelope bene gerat, eius umeris agricolae consideratis. Ignosce amicula,”- ea ridebat.

“Vera est.” Sheldonus ad viam principalem spectabat de eventibus variis suis servationis cogitans. “Hem, nobis vestitu, cibo et tecto opus erit. Tunc, post cyclum bonum motus rapidi oculorum rationes futuras facere potero.”

Howardus, qui se quam virum actionis vidit, quoque ad viam principalem spectabat. Subito alicui ingenti clamavit:

  שלום לך, אתה יהודי? אני יואל

( _Salve_ , _Iudeaus es? Joelus sum._ )

“Shalom frater. Sane, nomen meum Samsonus est.”

Dialogo habito gigas, cum Howardo fabulans, manu reliqua metuente angiportum intravit.

“O vir, cur fabulas cum viro, qui periculosus videtur? Nos certe interficiet aut nos in servitutem vendet et numquam somnia mea de coenda domina Tyra Banxia conficiam!”

Howardus risit, felix, ut saltem semel masculus alphae in manu esse potest. “Defervesce, est Samsonus et quoque Iudaeus. Fortunati sumus.”

Amia pronuntiat: “Sapientissime, Howarde, nobis ad iuvandum membrum manus socialis tuae invenisti. Facultates nostrae salutis nunc meliores sunt.” Virum grandem et lacertosum perspexit. “Notare observationem debeo, ut figura socii Iudaei tui non maxime similis figurae tuae sit. Illecebrosus est!”

Howardus ad eam notam raram aestimationis risit et tunc implicationis causa frontem contraxit, “Sane, Samsone, latro est, pro viro aliquo politico, pro Clodio, laborat manus eius moderans, Romani eum Vitellum Destruentem vocant, id famae eius bonum est. Homines mei tum non tam studiosi fuerunt, ut nos hodie sumus.”

Sheldonus non felix fuit: “Hoc angiportum germinibus effervescet, hic tectum aliquod possidet?”

Howardus Samsono dixit, qui vertit et per angiportum obscurum et olentem ambulare continuavit. “Sane, eocum manere possumus, dicit manum eius magis viros uti posse, id non procul est, sed movere debemus, dicit, ut nos nimis barbarici videamus. Agite, incedamus!”

Manus illum secuta est, Sheldono pronuntiante: “Lavationem pluvialem antisepticam habere debeo, cum primum domum eius adveniemus. Reservatus.” 

**************** Alicubi in Subura**********************************

  *   * [Home](/)
  * Latin fanfiction



### FANFICTION

  * [Latin fanfiction](/index.php/latin-fanfiction)



### TAKE A SNEAK PEEK AT THE BOOK

  * [VOX POPULI: CHAPTER 6 PREVIEW](/index.php/vox-populi-chapter-6-preview)



* * *

Back to Top

© Vox Romana 2013


End file.
